CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Rainstrike jerked, acting weird after seeing his eye. "Yeah." he meowed quick. (yes they do) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Shh... I smell someone! Not a clanmate..." Rainstrike tensed and lowered himself. "Are we being attacked?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:55, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "It's— it's not a Clan." A brown head appeared over a boulder, looking like a tom. He pulled himslef up. He looked strong and powerful, his face was blocked by shadow. A gray and white face followed his. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Pebblestar asked. (I gtg to bed school tomorrow) "My name us Bark, and this is my sister, Minty." the brown tom meowed. Rainstrike tensed beside Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:03, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "I wanted to introduce myself!" cried Minty. ----- "You are on Clan land." Pebblestar meowed. Bark rolled his amber eyes at Minty. "I see that..." he murmured glancing back at his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Minty yowled. ---- "You're on Clan land!" Pebblesta repeated. "We would like to join." he meowed seeming to not hear his sister yowl, his eyes locked on Rainstrike who was staring at his paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:35, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" "We don't really have anywhere else to go." Bark meowed simply. "And some dogs are hunting us so we thought it would be safer in numbers." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What do you think Rainstrike?" Bramblefire looked for her apprentice. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw piped up. "Hi!" Brablefire heard Riverpaw's mew, and padded over, her ears pricked. "Oh, there you are. We're doing some hunting practice today." --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! Where?" "I don't know, I don't know... wherever the prey's running, I guess. Now come on, we're going." Bramblefire flicked her tail impatiently as she padded over to the camp entrance. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw followed. Rainstrike seemed lost in thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hello? Rainstrike?" Bark glared down at Rainstrike. Rainstrike jerked. "O-okay?" he meowed quickly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "A-are you okay?" she asked. Rainstrike nodded slowly. --- Bark rolled his eyes. "So are we joining or...?" he asked flecking his tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (How is his past getting out?) "I guess you can..." (What?) Bark nodded to Minty. "Come on!" he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Oops! XD I meant how long until his past gets out.) "Follow me." (hmmm.... how about.... 2 DAYS) Bark followed Pebblestar brushing Rainstrike's face with his fluffy tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (CAT days? Or like our days?) "Would you like a name change?" (i don't know... CAT days...?) Bark nodded. "I want to be named Barktail." he glanced at Minty waiting for her answer. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Cat days are the RP days so like a day in the Rping cats world.) "I want to be named Mintleaf!" she claimed. ------ "Very well." Pebblestar meowed. (okay yeah then that) Bark looked around. "So what do we do?" he asked. --- Rainstrike padded into camp and sulked into the warriors den without making a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "I'll call a meeting." Bark nodded and waited. Minty at his side. When Pebblestar walked away to call the meeting Bark leaned down to Minty's ear. "You never said ''he ''was here." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ''I hope Firepaw's fine with this decision... "Two loners are joining our Clan. Minty. Bark. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?" "I do." Bark meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "I do" ------ "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Barktail and Mintleaf." "Barktail! Mintleaf!" the Clan called. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:49, November 7, 2015 (UTC) The moon was rising higher, and Pebblestar headed to her nest. Barktail went to the warriors den and hissed softly when he past Rainstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:55, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- The next day approached. "Rainstrike, Barktail, Sandclaw! Border patrol!" called Whitetooth. Barktail rasied his tail. "Could I please check the Elders for ticks and clean the Nursery instead please?" he asked shooting a short glare at Rainstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:02, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "No. Excuses these days! For StarClan sake, you act like there's a murderer!" Barktail glared. "Fine." he growled and the patrol headed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Firepaw! How's Pebbleflight?" Firepaw looked. "Good." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "That's good." "I'm going to try to catch up to the patrol." Firepaw mewed getting to her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay!" (I want her to become a warrior early) Firepaw caught up to the patrol to see them fighting with some rouges. Sandclaw, still hurt from the fox attack wasn't doing good. She saved him and they went back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Right now?) "What happened?" (yes, i want her to become one because she saved Sandclaw) "Rogues attacked and Firepa saved me." Sandclaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (I call ALOT of clan meetings) "You did? Well then, I shall call a Clan meeting." And she did. Firepaw watched. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Firepaw, you have shown great courage. And I shall make you a warrior." Firepaw nearly fell off the rock she was sitting on. She ran forward to face Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Firepaw said proudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:00, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Firepoppy, after your father. StarClan honors your courage and skill." "Firepoppy! Firepoppy!" the Clan yowled the new warriors name. Firepoppy purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Good job, my former apprentice." Firepoppy nodded and padded away when the cheering stopped. --- Hollygorse padded mindlessly out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Rainstrike!" Pebblestar called. Rainstrike left Sandclaw to Dustpaw. Dustpaw was taking over many of the medicine cat duties since Dappleflight had a strange sickness that stopped her from working. "Yes?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Have you seen how Barktail and Mintleaf have been around you?" Rainstrike slightly lowered himself. "... Yeah..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Do you have any idea why?" "No...." he meowed. "Well, I'm going to go hunting, bye." he meowed and quickly turned off and left. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:22, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Firepoppy? Have you seen your mother?" Firepoppy looked up at Pebblestar. She decided she could speak, as she was on vigil by the entrace. "I think she went out." ----- Hollygorse's paws brushed up onto the flat stone of the thunderpath, and farther behind her was a distant roaring she couldn't seem to hear, she was too focused on a little feather laying in front of her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (PATCHY! YOUR POOR OCS!) "Ah thanks." she meowed and went to find her. Hollygorse picked the feather up in her jaws. ''It'll be a good toy for new kits. ''she thought, then she saw a shiny pebble. She padded over to it and sniffed it and picked it up softly. The roaring grew louder but the cat seemed to act deaf. (Yay) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (It's time for Pebble to lose her second life which doesn't help since Holly will still die.) "HOLLYGORSE!" She called and she leapt out onto the thunderpath. Hollygorse snapped her head to see Pebblestar flying to her. "Pebblestar?" when Pebblestar reached her she flet a huge force and a slight pain in her neck then everything was gone. (it sucks to have your neck snapped) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) In mid air Pebblestar neck was hit and she lie limp on the ground. Barktail sniffed the air from a rock. "Do you smell any prey?" he asked Mintleaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Nope!" ------ StarClan came to Pebblestar and told her they lost her second life. "Ugh, it smells like something died." (oh... that's harsh...) "Let's see if we can find it." Barktail meowed and headed off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:47, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Look!" Minty screamed. She pointed at the two limp bodies. Barktail padded up to them. It was Pebblestar and Hollygorse, the smell of death was strong by Hollygorse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:51, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "H-hello? Are you dead?" He nugded Hollygorse and she didn't move. "She is." he turned to Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Well, GO ON!" Mintleaf yelled to him. Barktail glared at Mintleaf. He nudged Pebblestar. "Are you dead?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar slowly got up. "No... But Hollygorse is and we got hit by monsters." "I can see that." Barktail meowed. "Anyway, we should get to camp." he meowed and picked Hollygorse up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 19:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay